


Secret

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: At the final battle, Fenrir Greyback reveals you one of Remus' secrets...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Secret

You get thrown against the ground after receiving a violent punch in your stomach, not being able to counter with your magic in time. You open your mouth wide and gasp to try and get some air inside your lungs, your eyes showing you a vision of the Shrieking Shack for a small moment before you notice that you let go of your wand. You spot it a few meters away from you, your arms already crawling you towards it while ignoring the evil chuckle behind you. You feel the tears threatening to free themselves from your eyelids as you reach out for the one thing that can protect you, a loud cry of pain coming out of your throat when your attacker violently presses their foot on your hand, feeling your bones getting crushed under the black boot.

“ _ **What do you think you’re doing?**_ ”

You close your eyes shut when you hear the growling voice, the evilness in it making your heart sink inside your chest. The Order of Phoenix has been called to Hogwarts to help for the battle against Voldemort, and so you, Remus and a couple of others teleported into Hogsmeade to use a secret passage towards the castle and join your friends and family… but all of you got dragged in the middle of a death battle in Hogsmeade itself, and before you knew it, Fenrir Greyback has set his attacks on you in particular and somehow made you separate from the man you loved… and now-

“ _ **Don’t make your death more difficult.**_ _”_ You try to move your fingers under Fenrir’s book, your teeth biting down on your bottom lip so hard that it starts to bleed. “ _ **I don’t like when my meals beg for-**_ ”

A flash of blue light blinds you for a moment, only for your pupils to reveal you the form of Fenrir getting thrown away against one of the trees, your crushed hand silently thanking the universe to have freed it from the pain.

“ _I won’t let you hurt her._ ” Your tensed expression turns to a relief one once you recognize Remus’ voice, your un-crushed hand slowly picking up your wand before you sit up. “You’ve put enough people through pain, Fenrir.”

He helps you stand back up while pointing his wand at Greyback’s from on the ground, the werewolf giving out a dark laugh as he slowly looks up back to you and Remus.

“Remus… I see you haven’t missed me.” He sticks out his tongue so he can lick his lips in wonder, an evil glint passing through his eyes when he sees you and Remus slowly walk back towards the Shrieking Shack. “That’s a shame… I thought we could be a family.”

“Not even in my worst nightmare.”

Greyback’s lips stretch out into a grin once he notices the confusion in your eyes. “She doesn’t know, does she?”

“ _ **Don’t say anything.**_ ”

“Remus…” You slowly put your crushed hand against his shoulder, your fingers lightly grabbing the fabric of his coat. “What is he talking about?”

“I’m not the only monster here, sweetheart.” You notice Remus’ grip on his wand tightens as Fenrir speaks to you, the werewolf slowly managing to stand back up. “And I’ll prove it to you-”

“ _Petrificus totallus!_ ”

You only have time to watch Fenrir Greyback freeze from the spell Remus just hit him with before the man you love grabs your wrist and drags you into the Shrieking Shack to get away from the werewolf and to safety… at least for a while… but Fenrir’s words swirl around in your head as you let Remus guide you under the decaying hallways, probably to take one of the infamous passageways he knows about towards Hogwarts.

“Remus.” You see his neck tense up when you say his name. “Remus, what did he mean by ‘monster’?”

He stops in his tracks and lower his head, his hand slowly freeing your wrist as you see his body tremble.

“Remus-”

“ _Because I am a monster, (Y/N)._ ” Your heart shatters when he turns his head towards you to reveal his eyes full of tears, shame present on all his features. “I’m a werewolf…”

You stare at him in upper shock, not being able to say anything for a small moment. “Remus…”

“I understand if it changes everything.” He gives out a sad smile, somehow thinking that you’re probably scared of him now. “I shouldn’t have hidden this from you, but… I just…”

“Remus, I don’t care.” You don’t let him continue before you throw your arms around him and hug him close to your heart. “I don’t care, okay? This doesn’t change who you are to me nor how much I love you.”

“B-but-”

“You are Remus Lupin. You’re a brilliant wizard with a kind and open heart.” You feel him tremble under your embrace, his arms slowly wrapping back around you. “You are the man I love.”

He hides his face into the crook of your neck, giving out a long shaky breath of relief. You give out a smile before freeing him, wiping away a few tears from his face as you stare into his eyes.

“Now… let’s go help our friends win this war, shall we?”


End file.
